Flanges, fittings and pipe are required in many areas, including commercial and residential buildings, gas and oil, heating and cooling facilities, refineries, and many more. In assemblies requiring multiple flanges, fittings and pipe each piece must be held in place, many times at different angles, and aligned and fixedly held precisely in relative arrangements before applying a metal weld or plastic adhesive. To effectively hold the pieces of an assembly in place and ensure proper level prior to applying a metal weld or plastic adhesive, pipe fitters and welders must resort to a time-consuming method of fabricating a mechanism on their own using a variety of tools at their immediate disposal. Such tools include clamping devices, screw drivers, wedges, shims of various material (iron plate, rocks, wood, etc.), and leveling devices. Operators working on location fabricate a make-shift mechanism from the back of their work vehicle and carry the finished piece to a separate location.
Currently there is not a portable adjustable apparatus available that will hold and level multiple pieces such as flanges, fittings and pipe in place, or that adjusts to any position. Operators must fabricate an apparatus using whatever tools available that will hold the pieces in place, at different angles, and aligned properly before applying a metal or plastic adhesive. The process to fabricate an apparatus and set a flange, fitting and pipe is time-consuming and oftentimes requires more than one person to complete.